Fairy tale
by purple blurb
Summary: It’s like a fairy tale, Eriol and Tomoyo are engaged since they’re born but they don’t know and hate each other… will someday they love happen? Duhh. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Eriol and Tomoyo belong to CLAMP.  
  
Ok so I've been reading too much Harry Potter and watching to much old movies! And now I come with a magical Village (reminds me of Hogsmeade), full of old movie things. Why did I write this? I wanted some thing that look like fairy tales (like: once upon a time) but I failed.anyway E+T forever after (I'm talking nonsense like always, but hey someone read this part??)  
  
Summary: It's like a fairy tale, Eriol and Tomoyo are engaged since they're born and they don't know. will someday they love each other? Duhh.  
  
----Fairy Tale ----  
  
Once upon a time a village, where only magical families live. This village was the home of the Hiragizawas and the Daidoujis, the oldest and most traditional families of wizards. In one spring, exactly march 23 Eriol Hiragizawa was born and 5 months and 10 days after Tomoyo Daidouji. The families stayed very happy, they ware good friends, so it was natural to engage their Childs. A few years passed and they started to study together. "I don't know why I heave to come here to study; I could do that in my own house." "Yeah! I don't know why I heave to be punished if you are the one who didn't want to learn magic." "You are not being punished just me.be here with you and later see your training" she made a face. "Well if you---" "Hiragizawa and Daidouji, I want that text in 5 minutes." They sigh "OK"  
  
That was the truth they hated each other, just sit side by side was a big pain but they had to see his/her face everyday, because their parents put them together in everything (well they ware expecting the kids fall in love.)  
  
More years had passed and soon the non-couple did 14 birthdays, and for their mothers sadness still hated each other. Eriol was in the ballroom waiting, until he hears a song "At least she's a good singer." The door opens "Well tanks, I practice you know?" "You don't practice, you ruin my magical training." "Anyway why we are not in the usual room" she choose to ignore his comment. "We are 14 now" "And" "And from now on we also heave dance lessons, god your mother don't tell you anything?" "I forgot" she put a hand in the cheek "Uhh I forgot" he copies her She was going to fight when the teacher came in "hello kids, sorry I'm late" she said something and music fill the room "your parents told me to begin from the very beginning...so" she plus Eriol "this is the starting position, now do it" she let him go. Tomoyo put a hand in his shoulder and the other in his hand, while he hold her hand with the left one and the right was in her waist. Both keeping a really big space from the partner. "No, no, no, you two need to be closer" they glare at her "what are you waiting for?" they didn't move "Ok...let's go" and they had their first dance class.  
  
"Mother!! I can't believe" Tomoyo storm in her house. "Hi sweetie! Come here" she offers a hand, Tomoyo didn't accept. "You made me dance with him! Don't even tell me! At least his mother told him! I had to lie" she was pacing in the room. "Calm down, if I had told you, you would get mad so..." "You didn't...grrr...I can't believe at least his mother trust him" "Honey you know this isn't rue" Tomoyo's face softened. "Yeah, I know" (a/n--you can ignore what I'll say-- Tomoyo's face softened. "Yeah, I know his mother don't trust him either" MWAHAHAHA) "So come here" her mother offered a hand again, Tomoyo hugged her. "Mum, I'm only saying that you could put me in the school that everybody else goes. I don't like to be tutor with him...I know that our families have been friends forever and they just don't became one for bad luck" her mother eyes got huge "they always had males and all, but I just can't stand him, he's so annoying" "Sweetie the thing is, if you ware in the school like he other kids you would have to learn magic" "So..." "Are you getting back what you said?" Tomoyo shyly "Maybe" "Oh, I'm so happy!! My baby wants to be a witch!!" starry-eyed "But now is too late to go to school" finger in the chin thinking. "You can teach me" "Noooo, I'm a terrible teacher" "..." "Well..." "Well what?" "You can ask" whisper "Eriol" back to normal "he is ending his training this year and--" "No way mum he would just tease me" "But honey he is the only one" "And his teacher?" "Mr. Warlooko is moving to another country." "And dad?" "He is a busy man." Tomoyo sigh. "Ok so it's Eriol" "Oh, good! We heave to make you a staff! You'll not regret I know" and deep down her mother was relief, Tomoyo had almost discovered the engagement.  
  
Tomoyo was going to take her sit beside Eriol (I mean 10 feet away) when he turned to her and smirk; she got scared (he never turns to her, not even when they talk/fight) "WHAT?" "Looks like next year I'll be teaching you" "They already ask you?" he nodded "and you accept?" he nodded again. She just beat her head on the table. "What?" she turns to him. Head still on the table. "I had hopes" "..." "That you would say 'No way I'm not teaching that brat, she was the one spoiling my lessons' " she was speaking like him. He started to laugh. She was speechless. "You really thought I would do that? We are friends or what?" she still didn't believe. "b-but...we've been fighting like cat and dog all those years" "I was not being serious" her mouth falls open. "y-you you jerk! I hate you!" and she sat straight. "Well miss next year I don't want you talking this way" and that was the end of their first civil talk, and also last class of the year 'Good now I'll just see him after vocations and every Saturday dinner...Grrr. I hate him'  
  
One year passed and a few months, Eriol had just made 16 and was now teaching Tomoyo. To his surprise she was very good 'After all she watched me training for like centuries' he said for himself. Right now he was admiring her, she was becoming a very pretty lady 'she remind me of peach pie' when something almost hit his head. "What was that for?" "Sorry!" "Sorry? You almost kill me, this is a very powerful spell, you know?" "Well how could I know? You are not really teaching me!" "Ok, ok, repeat what you did" she repeated it 'she is doing it right, guess that she just wanted some attention.' but he said "you are doing it all wrong" her eyes widen "it is this way" and he did. "But that was what I did!" "It was so not" "It was!" "Ok, if you are getting mad let's do something else." 'She is just so cute when she know she was right'  
  
"Eriol!" "Coming mother" "Hello dear son! How are you?" "What was it? It wasn't me!" "What are you talking about?" "Nothing." "So" "." "I need to talk with you" "." "I've been watching you and. what do you think of Tomoyo?" A faint blush appears on his face. "She is ok" "And." "Nice when she wants" ".do you still hate her?" "NO! I mean I can't" his mother was confused. "Why not?" "Well she is my fiancée." His mother mouth drop to the floor "well it was not that hard to find, our families wanted to bond for centuries but never could because they had always men, so in the first chance they would make the marriage and that happen to be me and Tomoyo. plus you and Mrs. Daidouji makes us do everything together including this school thing. But I only put it all together a few months ago, Mrs. Daidouji could heave found a real magic teacher" "B-but you. you are ok with that? You'll accept?" He blush deeper "Well I do like her." "Really? You love her? Wait until Sonami know that! Big news!" And his mother got hyper and out of the room. Eriol beat his head on the table. "Why did I tell her?" His mother was in the door again. "You know you heave to tell her!" And then she disappeared.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol ware sitting in the living room floor, doing their home works "Why the carriage is taking so long?" She sighs "I don't know. how do you feel? It's our last tutor year" he asks changing the subject. "I feel like I shouldn't heave to make homework since tomorrow it's my 17 birthday" ^_^ The times had changed they could talk civilized for a few hours (and then they started to argue) but she still kept 10 feet away from him and the far she could in the dance classes. "So how you do like the others debut until now?" "It was boring since no one danced with me." that was because he didn't let any boy do that ".am I that ugly?" "NO, not at all" "But you didn't dance with me!" "That's because you don't like to be near me!" "That's a lie! ^_^ We are friends or what?" She turned to the window (so he can't se her flush) and he got closer "Tomoyo" he whispered. She turned their faces ware very close. He bent down and kissed her (yes, in the mouth!), pulling her closer by the waist. She was starting to kiss back when he heard the horses and broke the kiss. She was still with her eyes closed when he gave her a quick kiss. "You ride is here" her eyes popped open; she grabbed her things and practically ran away, leaving a trail with things that fall from her arms.  
  
"Ahrg.why I didn't stopped him?" Tomoyo was in her room "it was my first kiss" she sat and put a finger in her lips "at least it was good, very good" she smile and start to blush "I must be going crazy" hide her face in the pillow.  
  
In the follow night was the party. It was magnific. The Daidoujis ware receiving their guests "Andrews family" they shake hands "Mirã family" the same thing "Hiragizawa family" Tomoyo cheek won a faint blush. Eriol come shake her hand and whisper in her ear "I guess after your father you'll be dancing with me" "What?" She was red with anger and glare at her parents, they didn't even notice "See you later" she heard him. When everybody had been introduced, Tomoyo went seek Eriol. "Dear Tomoyo!" "Eriol what was that" "A compliment?" Cheaply he half-answer half-asked "Not that! What you said before" "Oh...that" "Yes that." "Your mother really don't tell you anything- maybe she's afraid of you" she glare "Well let me see...it's your debut fest, right?" She nodded "and the traditional fest includes you dancing with your boyfriend after dance with your father" "B-BU--" "I know I'm not your boyfriend but I don't see one here, do you? So your parents ask me to dance with you since we learned it together" Tomoyo was shocked. "Why do you always agree with them?" "Dunno" she turned fumed to dance with her father.  
  
"Dad do I really have to dance with him?" They ware dancing. "Yes you do. You can't dance by yourself, can you?" "B-BUT." "I don't want to hear anything" then he add as an after thought "you know I danced the second waltz with your mother in her debut part." Soon the music was over and Mr. Daidouji gave Tomoyo's hand to Eriol, who tanked him and kissed it (like the perfect gentleman that he is) "Why are you smiling?" "Nothing" they got in their positions (as far she could) and Eriol pulled her really close her eyes got huge. "What the heck?" He just ignored this and started to lead the dance. Some minutes later she was enjoying his company, smiling, talking and dancing. The music ended and another started, and they just danced the next and the next..  
  
"Sonami have you seen Tomoyo? I wanted to give her the present" it was Eriol's mother. "Well she and Eriol ware dancing for so long that must have gone rest" "Do you want to find them?" "Yes, Tomoyo could be killing him." They searched in the whole ballroom and didn't find them resting in any table. "Let's see outside" "This girl despairing in her own party.." In the balcony they find her, him (alive) and something else.  
  
Tomoyo was embracing Eriol's waist while he had his right hand in her cheek and the left in her back, caressing her hair and they ware (of course) kissing. The mothers became starry-eyed. "I think you already gave her a present" "Well it was past time" "Oh! Let's have some fun!" The women got so somewhere more visible. "AHEEEMMMMMM" they parted and turned to find their grinning mothers, faces red like tomatos. "What ware you two doing here?" "Well mom we ware just---" Eriol started. "KISSING EACH OTHER?" "Making love promises?" "Or maybe a secret engagement?" "." "." The women faced each other and turned serious. "Well now you got to marry her!" "W-What?" Tomoyo finally said something. "Exactly that what you heard.I can't let a boy take advantage of my baby and go away easy!" Tomoyo was stunned. Eriol started to laugh, hard. "Why are you laughing? They are going to marry us, because of one kiss!" He turned to her, took her hands in his and placed them close to his heart. "Well they would make we do it anyway" "Huh?" "You never got to the conclusion?" "Conclusion?" He put a hand in her cheek, while the other still holds her own in his chest "Tomoyo we are engaged since you was born" and he gave her a quick kiss. Silence. Eriol's mother broke it "let's get back to the ballroom" And Sonami add "anyway what ware you two doing kissing that way? Where are your manners?" The couple looked at each other. "Well after a few dances we ware tired and I brought him here for some fresh air and then" she blushed and stare at her foot. "I told I loved him" "I said 'let's get married!' she answer 'what?!? And I confessed 'I love you too' '" "And we kissed" silence. Eriol's mother broke it once again "So Tomoyo said it first.that was something I didn't expect"  
  
Of course they married and lived happy ever after (and fighting sometimes)  
  
The end  
  
So did you like it? I did. The end is kind OOC to the story but it's Ok after all I need some humor in my stories. ^_^  
  
Ja ne! Ass: Kiwi. 


End file.
